The Fox Hidden in the Sky
by Mat Takuya
Summary: Renton has finally accomplished his dream in life, he met his idol Holland and joined the Gekkostate but it's not as easy as it seems. Who is this blonde haired teenager that joined the Gekko after he did and how is he able to, so effortlessly, bond with Eureka and her kids, something he hasn't even been able to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This was an idea I thought up I noticed that my other story was a disaster so I decided to stop and think it over and use this one as a way to improve my writing now this is a bad start, I know but I didn't want to go too far into it just get the basis down but here you go.**

* * *

Renton Thurston felt like he was the happiest kid alive. Here he was, walking through the inside of Gekkostate and he would be staying. If that wasn't enough he was able to meet this incredibly cute girl name Eureka who seemed to like him for who he was, unlike the girls at his home town of Bellforest who always seemed to judge him negatively. Renton grinned in happiness as he headed to bed, even the thought of Eureka's kid's pranks couldn't ruin his mood, not after the kind words that she had said to him after the prank fiasco the Gekkostate had sent him on.

Renton's eyes widened as he entered the launching bay for the LFO's and standing in front of the type Zero Nirvash was a teen not much older than himself. The teen stood at an average height of 5'7" or so with wild, untamed spiky gold hair. He wore black combat boots with matching black cargo pants, his shirt, what little you could see, was black but had a red spiral on either shoulder. Covering his shirt was a dark green sleeveless vest with a high collar and pockets littering the front, a pair of fingerless gloves covered his hand that rested on the Nirvash. Renton couldn't hear what was being said but he seemed to be talking out loud with ease and seemed to even be holding a conversation, the teens head snapped over to the doorway his bright blue eyes narrowing dangerously at Renton before the look disappeared and he walked away from Nirvash.

The man's walk was calm and steady and carried a dangerous air, the abnormal three scars on both cheeks giving him an almost feral look, his walk looking like he was stalking prey. The man stared down at Renton, eyeing him cautiously before Renton quickly recovered from the silent fear he had experienced at the sight of this man. Renton jumped backward holding both hands up like he was going to fight, "Who are you and why were you touching the Nirvash?" Renton stuttered out his voice, and quivering knees, gave away his fear but the man in front of him ignored that as he stared down at him impassively "Calm down boy, I'm here to speak to Holland tell him Naruto Namikaze wants to talk to him" the, now identified, Naruto said his voice flat but with a hint of amusement even if his eyes looked anything but amused.

Renton felt rage bubbling up in the pit of his stomach at the boy comment and he spoke quickly without thinking "The names Renton not boy, besides you're not much older than me and you never even answered my question about Nirvash!" his eyes quickly widened as the words he just snapped at the man registered in his mind but the reaction he got was even more shocking. Naruto started laughing as he patted him on the head like he was a child "Yes, yes you're right I may not look much older than you but I'm more mature than you hence the boy comment, but I was just getting acquainted with Nirvash nothing to worry about now if you would kindly go get Holland" Naruto said expectantly, his hands going into the pockets of his pants.

Renton nodded slightly, beckoning the mysterious man to follow him Renton felt uneasy allowing this man into the heart of the Gekko but he was still new and didn't want to do anything to ruin his chance to stay on the Gekkostate.

* * *

Naruto grinned inwardly as he followed this little spitfire, while he seemed like a coward he was much like Naruto had been when he was a kid, brash and ignorant of many things but a good heart. While the ignorant part was mostly Naruto's own fault, he still felt the kid shouldn't have been so trusting at letting a complete stranger free access of the Gekko, even if he was with him. Naruto almost started cackling at the looks on everyone's face when he had walked into the living room of the ship and everyone jumped to their feet staring at open shock at the teen.

"How did you get on this ship!" Holland nearly shouted standing in front of a bright blue haired girl, Naruto's eyes locked with her purple eyes his eyes not wavering as he moved forward. Naruto could almost grin at the look of shock on everyones face when he weaved around Holland's punch with ease as he kneeled down in front of the girl. "Well hello, who is this beautiful flower in front of me the name is Naruto Namikaze at your service" Naruto said smoothly planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand. If he hadn't been yanked away from her and tossed back toward the door he would have noticed the light red that dusted her cheeks.

"Stay away from her now tell me who you are and how you got on here" Holland snarled in anger, trembling with rage. Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head as he glanced around at all the tense adults around him jerking a hand over his shoulder vaguely "I already said my name was Naruto Namikaze but I came in through the hangar how else" Naruto let a grin slip as they all smacked their foreheads at his vague answer.

Holding up his hand Naruto's face went back to a blank look as he looked straight at Holland, "I came here to talk to you, preferably in private" Naruto said seriously. Holland narrowed his eyes but nodded walking out the door without bothering to see if the teen was following.

Naruto was led to what he believed was Hollands room, Naruto casually picked up a book glancing at the cover of the book before tossing it back down "You going to stay in your boxers or are you going to throw some clothes on" Naruto casually asked glancing over to Holland who was sprawled out on his couch looking at ease. "A man is allowed to wear whatever he wants in his own home" Holland said casually Naruto nodded in understanding before he sighed, this was going to be tough for someone like Naruto, even with his new maturity he still was reluctant to do this but he had no choice. Naruto stood in front of Holland and bowed deeply "I wish to join Gekkostate" Naruto said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Well this is Chapter 2, keep in mind its after the episode Renton was pranked by the Gekko but before anything major happened. I noticed I'm definitely going to have to work on my fight scenes especially with the LFO's but its the first time I've tried writing them with LFO's not humans.**

* * *

No one on Gekkostate was quite sure went on behind the door to Hollands room they only knew it was a heated argument that quickly escalated to a yelling match, Naruto was calm throughout the whole thing but Holland wasn't as lucky. The members of Gekkostate only knew that Naruto walked out of the room smirking while Holland slammed the door shut locking himself in the room for a couple days. Those two days, Naruto got to know every member of the crew, it was on day three that even Naruto was left shocked by a single member of the crew.

Naruto walked from the kitchen after having made himself some nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of an elderly man sitting on a carpet drinking tea. "Would you like some tea?" the man asked gesturing toward the spot in front of him. Naruto smiled as he kneeled down, resting his body weight on the back of his legs taking the tea he was offered and sipping it enjoying the taste of the tea. Naruto heard other members of the Gekko enter but he ignored them as he sighed happily at the peace he was feeling.

"So what's a great sage like you doing all the way out here?" the old man said casually, as if it was nothing new for him. Naruto's eyes shot open as he planted one foot forward, halfway through an attacking position before he stopped himself, taking deep breaths he went back to his original position taking a sip of tea to bide himself some time. "I'm not a sage anymore, I lost the right to carry that title years ago when I was unable to save those I loved" Naruto said his whole body sagging with the weight of his loss. Shaking himself out of his depression before glancing at the old man "I'm just Naruto Namikaze now, nothing more nothing less."

The old man nodded, seeming to like his answer "That says a lot about you young man, my name is Gonzy I hope we can drink tea again sometime" he said as Naruto stood and walked toward the hangar ignoring the looks of surprise from the crew. Naruto smiled sadly as he placed a hand on the Nirvash, letting the familiar feel of his chakra wash over the his body as he channeled it into the Nirvash. "It's been decided that I will be staying on the Gekko, it's a start but my goal still seems far off" Naruto said a warm feeling rushing over his body coming from Nirvash.

Smiling softly Naruto nodded his head "Yeah, I'll stay close by don't worry" Naruto said, glancing over he noticed the girl from before staring at him with a blank look. "Nirvash likes you" she said simply walking up beside him staring at Nirvash as she placed a hand beside his. "It's because I understand her and what she's feeling" Naruto said a ghost of a smile appearing on his face the girl looked over at him for a few seconds before looking back at the Nirvash "I thought I was the only one who knew that Nirvash was a girl" she said quietly, almost timidly. Naruto glanced over to the girl, looking her up and down now noticing that she held herself like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Naruto sighed as he turned and sat down, leaning his back against Nirvash patting the spot beside him. "Come, sit down and tell me your worries it's obvious something is on your mind and I have no where else to be it would be nice to talk to someone without them being constantly paranoid about what you're after" Naruto said glancing up at the girl who stared at him, pondering her choice if her eyes were anything to go by. Naruto smiled slightly as he leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool feel of the Nirvash's armor on his neck and head "It's ok you know, I don't bite and I only want to talk I would like to get to know the girl that Nirvash has chosen to be her partner that's all" Naruto said softly opening an eye to look at her before closing it again.

The girl finally decided to join him, Naruto could hear the rustle of clothes as she took a seat next to him but a few feet away, out of his reach. "My name is Eureka I was part of the SOF..." she started but Naruto held up a hand, turning as he stared directly at her with his piercing blue eyes. "I said I wanted to learn about _you _not about what your job was" Naruto said. For once Eureka was left speechless, this was the first time someone had wanted to know about _her _and not about her ability to pilot an LFO. "Well I have three kids..."

Naruto and Eureka talked for an hour, Naruto learned a lot about her and her insecurities that she wasn't like everyone else and wasn't able to express herself like everyone else. Naruto spoke briefly how he knew the feeling, he wasn't able to express himself how he wanted to as a child so he resorted to pranks and being the class clown but it hurt him in the long run, putting him behind everyone in his class in every way possible.

Naruto was able to bring out a round of laughter when he spoke of his prank on the Hokage monument before he had officially become a Genin. He, of course, modified it to make it more believable for her but the sight of her laughing so cheerfully brought a smile to his face. Naruto stood, stretching with a groan as his joints popped back into place before holding out a hand to her. She looked around in surprise, now noticing that she was right next to him never noticing that throughout their conversation, as she got more and more comfortable talking to him, she had moved closer and closer to him. Naruto helped her to her feet with ease as he walked away waving to her as he moved to the spot between Nirvash and the wall. "Good night Eureka" Naruto said as he layed down, back against Nirvash as he crossed his arms over his chest getting comfortable, that night Naruto dreamt of his Genin days and days he still held his innocence.

Naruto yawned loudly as he scratched his head the next morning, moving toward the hangar door ignoring the three kids staring at him intently. Stepping to the side as a water bucket fell where he had just stepped Naruto grabbed the bucket with a finger, twirling it for added effect as he glanced at the kids with a grin. "Now normally I would prank the person who tried to prank me but it's nice to see kids with some respect for the classics, next time don't make it such an obvious place or obvious trigger it would work better when someone is unsuspecting like the bathroom or outside their room" Naruto said casually setting the bucket off to the side. Naruto almost grinned at the shocked looks on the kids faces as he walked toward the kitchen for breakfast.

Naruto casually ate as Renton stared at him intently, looking for something. Sighing in annoyance Naruto glanced up at Renton as he set his plate down, his appetite gone. "Is there something you need Renton?" Naruto asked annoyance laced in his voice, Renton jumped in surprise thinking he was subtle at it. "How do you do it, the kids didn't prank you?" Renton questioned in surprise. Naruto smirked slightly as he leaned forward "We have common ground as fellow pranksters" Naruto said finally after leaving the kid hanging for a minute. "It took me almost a month for them to stop pranking me and that's after we painted a military base with the Nirvash" Renton groaned in exasperation leaning back Naruto on the other hand started laughing at their similarities, "Yeah sounds like what I did as a kid of course I did it in broad daylight by myself but that's a pretty damn good prank" Naruto chuckled out.

Naruto's eyes snapped up as a red alarm started sounding throughout the Gekkostate, jumping to his feet in the process. "We're under attack" Renton said as he ran out to the hangar, Naruto on his heels. Naruto was careful not to be spotted as he slipped into the Nirvash, he wasn't going to let them fight while he sat away safe and sound. Naruto felt the weightlessness of the moment before the Ref board was deployed and they launched off, unlucky for the Nirvash the other LFO's in the Gekko weren't ready so it would be fighting alone against five other LFO's.

Naruto's eyes narrowed toward Renton as he noticed the sweat on his body as he shook, his eyes wide in fear. Naruto couldn't take it, one of the people he had started to get close to was starting to buckle under the pressure he was not going to let that happen. Naruto shoved Renton aside as he took his place, throwing the headphones on as he glanced around. "It's impossible only..." Eureka started to say but her eyes widened slightly as the compact drive started to glow a dull green. Naruto's eyes darted around as he tried to keep all five LFO's in his sight, even for someone like Naruto this was going to be tough.

Jerking the wheel to the right to move the whole LFO to the side, Naruto watched the LFO that had tried an attack from above shoot by them. "Eureka focus this isn't the time to be zoning out" Naruto said his eyes darting around. Eureka snapped out of her stupor at Naruto being able to move the Nirvash, only she was supposed to and Renton was able to also but how was Naruto?

Naruto used the two pedals on the floorboard to shoot the feet up into the air, kicking up trapar waves into one of the LFO's head as, at the same time, he brought the right arm down slicing the LFO's arm off with the boomerang blade in the Nirvash's hand. Naruto grunted in pain as he was jerked forward from getting hit from behind from a laser and another from the side. This wasn't going well for the Nirvash and Naruto could tell that the Nirvash's response time when he used it was slightly off, glancing over to Eureka quickly he could see her confusion and distraction. Shooting forward, Naruto glanced behind him finding the LFO's in hot pursuit firing their guns at him.

Naruto dodged left and right, careful to avoid the laser's fired at them but Naruto knew, with the delayed reaction time he was experiencing, that he couldn't keep this up. "Eureka take over" Naruto quickly said pushing the Nirvash into a climb straight up as he tossed the headphones to the shocked Renton and swung himself over to Eureka.

Grabbing the headphone off one side of her head Naruto glanced at her as his hand hovered over the button he knew would open up the hatch "Listen, keep moving and be ready for my signal" Naruto said pressing the button and opening the hatch, win whipping his clothes around. Eureka's eyes widened as she reached for him but he was already jumping out, free falling toward the ground. Naruto ignored her yell of his name as he spread his arm's and leg's out, avoiding the LFO's that were chasing the Nirvash.

Naruto's arm shot down his shirt as he pulled out his most prized possession that he still held from his genin days, the necklace Tsunade Senju had given to him after he won the bet against her. Channeling a bit of chakra into it, the crystal starting glowing like a bright blue beacon pulsing two times then pausing followed by another two pulses. Naruto spun around so he was looking up at the sky and closed his eyes, already knowing there was a bright red light pulsing just like the crystal flying toward him.

Naruto only opened his eyes long enough to glance behind him and grin as his own personal LFO flew at him. The LFO was a sight to behold, the head was humanoid, with a blade coming out of its forehead but was cut off halfway through. The eyes were bright red with slighted pupils and its eyes were furrowed in concentration, as if it was concentrated on getting to Naruto in time. Over the LFO was a tattered cloak that fluttered behind it as it sped toward Naruto with no ref board, a wave of trapar waves shooting from its back instead. The chest of the LFO opened up and caught Naruto, jarring the teen only slightly as the whole top part of the cockpit seemed to just disappear showing the open sky.

Naruto grabbed the two joystick-like controls of his personal LFO, ignoring the two word's that popped up in front of his face, Kitsune Knight, as he shot forward toward the Nirvash. Naruto took a few deep breaths before he started channeling his chakra through the Kitsune, the nickname he gave his LFO, feeling himself merge with the LFO mentally. Naruto felt the LFO draw its two trademark weapons that he felt suited him on a personal level, a sword and shield. Moving quickly he was able to catch one of the military issued LFO's by surprise and destroy it with a quick slash from his sword through its midsection.

Naruto was already rocketing past the two halves of the LFO, ignoring the explosion it caused behind him instead opting to move on to the last three LFO's. Naruto frowned as he raised the shield of the LFO, bullets ricocheting off the hard metal it was made out of. He should have expected this but he was still hoping it would have been easy to take out the last three by surprise. Naruto moved around them as he kept the sword and shield by his side, he knew this was going to be tough now and he still needed to check up on the Nirvash.

Throwing on his headphones, Naruto connected directly to the Nirvash as he prepared to attack. "Kitsune to Nirvash, on my signal attack and make sure you do it this time we can't mess up this time" Naruto said calmly as he started to enter his battle mode. Naruto's eyes hardened to an ice cold blue color as he felt himself literally become the LFO instead of the melding effect it had before. Naruto pointed his sword at the LFO's and, using all the speed he could muster, shot forward swinging his blade down at the closest LFO grunting as the LFO blocked with the gun on instinct. Naruto shoved forward, rocketing into another LFO and bringing them both a ways away from the final LFO, Naruto didn't want to leave the Nirvash alone but he had no choice but to trust Renton and Eureka for the moment so he could focus on the two LFO units in front of him.

Naruto sliced down destroying the gun with ease and almost destroying the ref board underneath the LFO but it was able to move out of the way in time. Both LFO's drew boomerangs and stood in a stance unfamiliar to Naruto but he was already shooting forward swinging at the LFO on the right, the LFO shot off to the side rocketing away with Naruto in tow and the other following at a distance. Naruto quickly overcame the first LFO, the specs of his LFO better and build more toward speed than the standard militaries, but he wasn't expecting the LFO to stop suddenly so, when he shot past the LFO, he wasn't able to block the strike that hit his back from the LFO that stopped.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he pulled his chakra from the LFO, stopping his merging with the LFO as he quickly checked the damage he had received from the attack. Growling at the damage he knew he was going to be in trouble if this kept up, just from that one attack his speed was down 50% and he wasn't going to be able to pull off any sharp turns. Spinning the LFO around Naruto hovered in the air as he watched the two LFO's rocketing around, doing complex twist and turns but Naruto had the advantage here. What truly made ref board using LFO's different from those that didn't use them is how they move. The ref board using LFO had to constantly move, only being able to hover for a few seconds while LFO's like Naruto's could hover for an indefinite amount of time. Naruto shot to the left quickly as one of the LFO's attacked and Naruto reacted quickly, using the right control Naruto shot his shield up smashing his shield into the LFO knocking it off its board and making it lose its weapons.

While it was easily able to catch its board and shoot back up into the fight the true intent of the hit was a success, now it had no weapons to use outside it's hands. Naruto was about to go on the offensive when he grinned suddenly. With a flourish, Naruto sheathed his sword and shield on his back holding his hands up in surrender. Naruto watched as the two LFO's cautiously approached him, flying side by side as one handed the other one of the boomerang blades and that's when Naruto moved. Shooting backward with as much speed as his LFO could handle he watched two beams of purple beams of energy shot through the two LFO's. There was a moment where Naruto could make out the two burnt holes in the chests of the two LFO's before they exploded.

Naruto stared up at the Gekko as it shot down from the clouds the hatch open, the Nirvash landing with no damage on it. Naruto sighed as he shot up, aiming at the hatch knowing a headache was going to form from all this. Naruto landed with ease in the hatch, the booming sound of it shutting an ominous sound but he still moved over to an empty spot and made his LFO kneel down on one knee with one of its hands fisted and at an angle touching the ground. The chest opened up and he was able to get down onto the ground, using the arm to get down without jumping, he wasn't expecting to see Eureka in the front of the group her eyes furrowed in anger as she moved up to him a slap resonating throughout the room.

Naruto's eyes widened as he held his quickly reddening cheek, while normally he was quick enough on his feet he wasn't expecting _this _of all things the normally reserved, yet blunt girl was actually angry and seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Don't you ever jump out of the Nirvash like that again, I thought you had died or worse" she nearly yelled at him. Naruto nodded dumbly watching as she stalked away, Renton hot on her heels looking lost and a bit jealous if Naruto saw right.

Naruto shook the thought off as he glanced at the Gekkostate crew that were huddling around him quickly all looks of anger and suspicion, finally Matthieu spoke up voicing all their opinions "When the hell were you going to tell us you had an LFO!" Naruto sighed as he dug a pinky in his ear at the volume of the voice. "I told Holland I had one following us a ways away and he decided we would save it and use it as a trump card when we had to and keep in mind that nothing has changed, If I really wanted to destroy you I would have used my LFO and attacked you guys when you had no clue about me not now after all the trouble I went through to join and get you guys to trust me" Naruto said watching as they all visibly relaxed, Naruto shoved past them with ease as he headed to find Eureka, he had to talk to her and fix this before it became a problem.

Naruto knocked on the door to Eureka's room softly. He knew she was here after finding Renton sulking away like _he _was the one in trouble, Naruto would talk to him later but first he had to focus on Eureka. Naruto watched the door slide open and raised an eyebrow when her three kids came out armed with pots and pans and broomsticks looking to drive him off. "Mama doesn't want to talk to you meany head!" Linck yelled with Maeter nodding her head in agreement. Naruto sighed as he calmly grabbed all three, one under his left the other two under his right, and placed them behind him. Walking forward, Naruto turned to them and kneeled down to their level "Go play with Renton or something, I need to talk to your Mama about what happened if you're good and listen I'll give you a ride in Kitsune" Naruto said. He couldn't help but smile softly at the looks of excitement on the kid's faces, the innocence of them made him wonder when he had lost his innocence but he shook his head at the thought as he watched them run off to annoy Renton.

Naruto turned away, hitting the lock button so they wouldn't be interrupted, and walked over to where Eureka laid down huddled under a blanket as close to the wall as she could get. Naruto sighed softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the far wall wondering where he should start. "I don't understand this feeling, its like someone is squeezing my heart every time I think of you jumping out of the Nirvash" Eureka said softly startling Naruto out of his thoughts. "Is that why you're acting like this?" Naruto asked just as softly. Eureka shot up and turned to look at him confusion on her face "I don't understand this feeling, I can't explain this pain in my chest and why I feel it or this burning hot feeling I think of when I remember you did this without telling me" she said a hand going up to clench at the fabric in front of her chest. Naruto's eyes softened as he gently placed a hand over her's, "You're angry at me for doing that without telling you and you were scared I had died this is normal" Naruto said.

Naruto watched with wide eyes as she started to cry but he could tell she didn't know about it, Naruto watched as she rubbed her cheeks hastily looking down at them with surprise. "They are tears, you get them when you're sad" Naruto said watching as she shook her head "No, I'm not allowed to be sad not with all the blood I have on my hands" she said softly. Naruto took a good look at her, this was the first time he had _truly_ seen her, right now she was an insecure individual looking for reassurance even if she didn't know it. Naruto turned around, kneeling in front of her, and brought her in hugging her close to him. "That's not true, I have more blood on my hands than you ever will I've fought in a war and killed many people and many of my friends have died for me but I live on so that their sacrifice in vain. As long as I'm alive they can live on in my memories." Naruto said softly as he softly encircled her hand with his larger one "It's ok to let other people know how you're feeling, you're not alone."

Eureka started to cry, louder this time and Naruto softly stroked her hair not saying a word knowing that this was something she had held in and was starting to finally be able to express. Naruto sighed as he glanced toward some of the drawings her kids had drawn for her "You know my master once told me something '_When people get hurt, they learn to hate...when people hurt others, they become hated and racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind. Pain allows people to grow...and how you grow is up to you.'_" Naruto said smiling softly at the thought of his deceased master. Eureka looked at him smiling softly as she moved away from him already missing the warmth he emitted "Thank you, I feel much better I'm sorry for the way I acted" Eureka said softly, Naruto waved it off though with a simple shrug "Everyone needs that someone they can lean on its not a problem I'll cut down the stupid stunts I pull in the future though" Naruto stood up, patting her on the head softly as he walked away what he didn't know was the blush that made its way on her cheeks but the other teen standing outside the door, just out of view from either of them, did and he only clenched his fist in rage wishing he could have been the one to comfort her.

* * *

**Author's End Note: While some may feel Eureka's reaction is out of character for the time, keep in mind she had emotions just had issues expressing it and Renton never really went out of his way to get to know her on a personal level until MUCH later while Naruto is going out of his way to get to know her so she's leaning more toward him so when she saw him jump out, something Renton didn't do in any shape until he left the Gekko and she was depressed and a mess after finding out, I figured this would be the reaction she would have. Also Merry Christmas everyone, enjoy the time with your family you will appreciate it later when you're like me, barley any time to see anything but your pillow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3, a little more of Naruto's past is revealed and things change hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

Naruto watched sadly as Renton flew away on his ref board, tears streaming from his face. Naruto gently placed a hand on Eureka's shoulder stopping her from chasing him, shaking his head in sadness "No, this is something he needs to work out himself. Just give him a little time and we will go out in the Nirvash and Kitsune and find him if we keep holding his hand like we have been he will never grow" Naruto said softly glancing at his friend as he flew away.

Naruto calmly led Eureka away, guiding her with an arm around her shoulder while he could understand Holland's anger with Renton, the kid having as much tact as he did as a child, physical violence wasn't the answer but right now Eureka needed comfort from seeing two of the most important males in her life, excluding her kids of course, fighting. Naruto glanced once behind him as he led her up the ramp of the Gekko, staring in sadness at the two large arm-like structures. Naruto had a feeling coming to Ciudades del Cielo was a mistake and things would change for the worse from here on out.

Naruto set Eureka down into the Nirvash, ignoring the ever growing green light from the compact drive. It seemed like every time Naruto was near the Nirvash the compact drive would react but it started only as a soft glow, each time Naruto got near it though it was always slightly brighter than it was before he couldn't make heads or tails of it. Shaking his head of the thought, Naruto gently handed Eureka her headset as he crouched down near her. "I'll be on channel one, I want you to let me know if you find anything and please don't do anything alone I don't want to have to look for you along with Renton" Naruto said softly.

Eureka nodded once in determination bringing a smile to Naruto's face "Already let's go find our runaway friend" Naruto said jumping into his own LFO. Kitsune and Nirvash shot straight in the air before breaking apart, Kitsune going left and Nirvash right. Naruto sighed as his eyes darted around, this was going to be harder than he thought but he couldn't give up, static sounded in his hear snapping Naruto out of his thoughts focusing on Eureka's voice instead. "I found him, he's at the small encampment of Vodarac I'm going in to get him" Eureka said sounding almost excited Naruto's eyes widened as he shot his LFO around, the turning slow still due to lack of repairs "Wait for me Eureka you can't go in there alone!" Naruto nearly yelled as he shot off toward the encampment but he didn't receive an answer. Growling in anger, Naruto pushed his LFO faster, channeling chakra into the machine to move it faster.

Naruto circled the encampment, noticing the Nirvash and Eureka looking around shouting it seemed. Naruto shot down, landing Kitsune right next to Nirvash, and jumped out just in time to see a rock hit Eureka in the head. Snarling in anger, Naruto shot forward in time to catch the next rock aimed at her but the damage was done. Eureka was shaking as she stared at him with wide eyes, tears gathering at the edge of her eyes. "Eureka are you alright?" Naruto asked softly his eyes staring at her with a worry filled gaze, her nod was anything but reassuring and Naruto knew he wasn't going to let this stand.

Naruto turned to the group of Vodarac people, holding the rock out to them. "Who threw this" Naruto said softly, while his voice was soft it was ice cold and carried, bringing shivers through most of the people there. Naruto's eyes snapped over to the man who raised his hand, a smirk on his face. "Why did you throw it" Naruto nearly snarled his hand clenching around the rock. Naruto moved in front of Eureka, using his body to shield her from the crowd who were glaring at her but he knew this wasn't going to help but he knew at least she would see he was there for her. "Because she's a monster! She doesn't deserve to live!" the man yelled. Naruto's eyes snapped to him and a crunch filled the clearing as dust fell from between Naruto's fingers, the rock he had held in his hand crushed to dust from his grip. Naruto moved forward with a speed not even Eureka could follow, appearing in the middle of the crowd right in front of the man, lifting him with ease by his throat "No, right now she's hurt and you guys were picking on her, physically and mentally beating her when she was only looking for her friend" Naruto snarled his eyes filled with anger.

Naruto's hand shot to his head as memories of his past shot through his head _Why won't you just die demon, You should be dead not my husband you filthy beast!, Die! _Naruto snarled as he reared his hand back, ready to kill the man not even noticing Renton's wide eyed gaze on him but he felt resistance on his arm, stopping him from moving it. Naruto's eyes snapped behind him to glare into Eureka's soft purple eyes, "Don't Naruto, they have suffered enough they deserve to punish me like this" she said softly. Naruto glanced at the fear filled man who was clawing at his iron grip and Naruto could only sigh. Dropping the man he watched him scuttle away taking great gulps of breath as he stared at Naruto with fear now. "If you want to see a true demon you're looking at him it's only because of her I don't kill all of you right here and now" Naruto said turning away and leading Eureka away toward a small crack in the cliff face.

Naruto sighed softly as he started treating Eureka's wound, careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was. Naruto glanced only once toward Renton before he returned to his work, noting his fear filled gaze. "Were you really going to kill all of them if it wasn't for Eureka?" Renton asked shakily keeping a distance from him. "I don't know, they hurt Eureka and called her a monster it hurts to be called a monster and to be shunned from society"Naruto said, his eyes haunting. Eureka placed a hand gently on his cheek as she gazed up at him in worry but Naruto only shook his head "It's ok, it's a past wound I just can't stand seeing people called a monster and attack by mobs I dealt with that for the first thirteen years of my life I won't let that happen to anybody else" Naruto said finishing up with a small bandage to her forehead.

Renton glanced between the two with jealousy but shoved the feeling down "Why were you called a monster Eureka?" Renton asked curiously. Eureka tensed up as she glanced to Naruto for support before turning back to Renton. With a shaky voice she explained about what happened here when she was part of the SOF and the origins of the Gekkostate, it was hard for her speaking of the time where she even considered herself to be a monster and she voiced as much. Naruto quickly reprimanded her reminding her that a monster wouldn't have taken in the kids, Renton was quiet through the whole ordeal but he finally spoke when it was quiet. "It doesn't make sense, why would you kill innocent people no one deserves to die, no matter the reason" Renton said with a huff.

Naruto could see the sadness Eureka felt and he decided it was time to step in. "Renton don't be childish, sometimes you can't just let a person go and killing a single person can save hundreds maybe thousands of people" Naruto said intently, thinking of some of the assassination missions he had taken during the Fourth Shinobi World War and the killing of Sasuke. Renton stared at Naruto stubbornly as he crossed his arms "Anyone can be saved and people who kill are monsters" he said stubbornly. Eureka's eyes widened as she felt her heart break and Naruto could see that, staring at Renton with cold eyes Naruto moved up face to face with Renton his gaze causing Renton to flinch "Stop being so child you don't understand what we go through when we kill someone, how someone feels when they are forced to kill to survive on the battlefield. " Naruto turned and walked away standing at the front of the entrance staring at Kitsune who stood beside Nirvash. Naruto glanced over staring at Eureka who stood at his side, her shoulder almost touching his "Is it just me or does it look like Kitsune is closer to the Nirvash than before?" Naruto asked. Eureka didn't seem to hear him, instead she was staring out at the black military ship flying toward them Naruto could see the struggle in her eyes and he placed a hand gently on her shoulder "Come on, we won't let them hurt anyone anymore" Naruto said walking toward the Kitsune.

Naruto was glad to see Renton jump onto the Nirvash but knew they had to be quick and quiet about taking out this ship. "Listen, we need to hit them fast and hard I'll take the front with my shield I can protect you guys from their fire but you need to stay right behind me we'll come up from the bottom and hit them hard just make sure it's before they get to a populated area" Naruto said as he launched into the air,the Nirvash following right behind him. "Renton you're going to see how killing can save people" Naruto said glancing over to the image of Renton on his screen.

Renton glared over to him, quickly looking forward as he stared at the black ship "I don't care what you say, I won't kill them" Renton said. Naruto shook his head as he concentrated at the ship, flying his LFO low dodging buildings as he moved with ease around buildings without breaking speed. They were able to catch up to the ship with ease but it was already starting to bomb the city and Naruto knew they had to act quickly. Shooting straight up into the air, the Kitsune and Nirvash barley dodged a bomb from the ship above them but Naruto knew they had a few second window before the next bomb went off and a second at most before they were noticed. With a roar of fury, Naruto made Kitsune bring its sword up slicing through the bottom armor plate of the ship, trapar shooting out of the slice even as Naruto shot Kitsune forward, the Nirvash almost onto the ship at this point.

Naruto glanced over to Renton and was shocked to see him jerking on the steering wheel left and right but Nirvash was barely moving off course. Naruto watched as Nirvash stabbed the boomerang blade straight into the bottom of the ship and moved to follow Kitsune but unlike Kitsune's cut, this one was having a slightly wavy appearance to it. Naruto knew something was wrong, Renton was supposed to be able to pilot Nirvash just as much as Eureka, why was he unable to move it as easily as he used to?

Naruto shot around at Renton's shout of surprise. Nirvash was shooting straight to the front of the military ship, Renton had somehow gained control of the Nirvash just long enough to move it into the ships line of travel. Naruto knew he had to react quickly, the ship was blowing up from the two hits from the LFO's and Nirvash wouldn't be able to take a direct hit from it and live. Shooting forward, Naruto moved Nirvash out of the way barley having enough time to raise his shield up in a desperate attempt to lessen the damage. Naruto felt the impact rush straight through him,he had unconsciously channeled chakra through the Kitsune and could feel the impact as if his body was the one taking the hit he nearly screamed in pain and he knew that if it wasn't for the fact he was able to take a couple chidori's in the chest without flinching then he would be screaming in pain.

Naruto could hear Eureka's voice but it was cut out when the inside of his LFO starting sparking followed by an explosion. Naruto's hand shot up to protect his face, feeling the burning hot pain of fire on his hands he knew he had to react quickly or he was going to die from the impact into the ground. Grabbing the controls Naruto jerked them to the left hoping to spin his LFO away from the ship. His eyes widened when nothing happened, trying again he realized the LFO wasn't responding. Naruto could feel the panic settling in, he hadn't felt this helpless since the Fourth Shinobi World War as he watched Killer B killed in front of him. Naruto gritted is teeth, he wasn't going to give up he still had one last ace in the whole but it wouldn't end pretty. Sighing in defeat, Naruto started channeling his chakra through the machine fusing his mind with it. The pain, oh the pain was excruciating he could feel the ship digging into his stomach, his body trying to tear apart from the weight of the ship and the air pushing against him from his decent. Naruto knew he had to react quickly while he could still think relatively straight, using his hands he pushed himself back, feeling the strain destroying the parts in the arm.

Naruto shoved himself to the right watching the ship fly by, Naruto quickly withdrew himself from the fusing process his chakra caused with the machine, and as he felt the world darkening around him he used his feet to make his LFO shoot out of the way of the wings of the ship but he knew this wasn't going to end well,he was heading toward the ground and he couldn't seem to stay awake. The last thing Naruto could see before he passed out was the Nirvash flying at him with unnatural speed.

Naruto awoke with a groan, his whole body aching but still in one piece that much was obvious. Naruto sat up carefully his eyes landing on the short, messy blue hair resting on the side of his bed careful not to wake her Naruto stood up, hissing at the burning feel covering his stomach. Glancing down Naruto was surprised to find bandages covering his stomach, turning red from reopening it from his movement. Ignoring the pain, Naruto stood up glad he was at least clad in pants he was about to move forward when he stumbled forward, the world swimming around him.

"You shouldn't be moving you know" Naruto's head shot to the right, his hand shooting to his right thigh grasping nothing. Sighing at the old reaction Naruto stood up straighter as he moved forward ignoring Mischa's words. He was about to continue but Eureka's kids stood in front of him armed with their weapons again blocking him in "You can't go Mischa said you had to rest" Maurice said in a stern tone, that's what it seemed like to Naruto but he was ignored when Naruto carefully moved them aside careful not to open his wounds anymore than he had to.

Naruto was able to stumble halfway to the hangar with ease, he knew he had to get there the unsettling feeling was setting in and he was feeling weaker and weaker than he should even counting in his injuries. Naruto was about to open the door to the hangar when he was stopped by a pale hand, Naruto's eyes snapped over to the owner's hand looking into Eureka's worried eyes. "I need to get in there Eureka, it's getting worse I need to get to Kitsune" Naruto said softly. Eureka looked at him sadly as she stood in front of the door, arms wide as if to block him, "You can't" she said stubbornly Naruto was about to say something when his body was racked with a fit of coughs bringing him to his knee's, hand covering his mouth.

"How long have I been out?" Naruto questioned through his mouth another round of coughs racking his body in pain. "Only a couple days" Eureka said kneeling beside him in worry, moving his hand away from his mouth. Covering the front of his hand was blood, some flowing down from his mouth but Naruto ignored it pushing the door open stumbling his way to the railing. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight before him, this wasn't what he was expecting off to the right where his LFO usually was, there was nothing but sheet metal and broken parts the LFO that he had flown since its creation, the LFO that he had bonded with on a personal level was gone, destroyed beyond repair.

Naruto's eyes snapped over to the left where the Nirvash usually sat and he couldn't help but stumble toward it, nearly falling down the stairs being saved by a worried Eureka who managed to catch him in time. "Bring me to the Nirvash" Naruto said softly staring at the wondrous sight before him. Where the Nirvash once stood was a golden cocoon of energy with a web of red cracks running through it. Every couple seconds a pull of energy shot out of the center before it quieted down before releasing another pulse, Naruto knew whatever was happening was changing the Nirvash but he wasn't quite sure if this was going to be a good, or a bad thing.

Naruto softly placed a hand against the golden cocoon, jerking it back when he felt his hands start burning through the medical tape. "What happened?" Naruto asked, coughing some more into his hand he knew he wasn't going to last long if this kept up, Eureka looked worried but he ignored it he needed to get to Kitsune. "We don't know, your LFO was damaged but it was still relatively in one piece the next night they said that Kitsune had shed it's armor and was next to Nirvash, afternoon it was like this I wasn't able to see anything because I was… with… you" she trailed off at the end a rose color entering her cheeks. Naruto smiled softly as he hugged her closer, his vision becoming unfocused "Thank you" he said softly his eyes drooping. A few seconds later Naruto passed out for the second time.

Naruto's awake this time wasn't as peaceful, he shot straight up coughs wracking his body with sharp stabs of pain in his chest. Blood flew from his mouth before he could cover his mouth, he was running out of time. Mischa moved in front of him quickly, checking his body over along with the machine he was hooked up to "I can't figure out what's wrong, your body is giving off all the symptom of suffering withdrawal from an addictive substance but the symptoms are too severe its almost as if your body is destroying itself from the inside out" Mischa said almost in wonder Naruto weakly raised his head, feeling like his whole body was weighed down "I need to get to the Kitsune, if I'm away from it too long this happens my body starts rejecting itself I need to get there now!" Naruto said urgently. Mischa was able to get him out of bed with some help and soon they were stumbling their way to the hangar bay.

Naruto felt a sense of déjà vu as he stood at the entrance looking at the cocoon of light but he knew what he had to do. Naruto moved to the cocoon glancing to his right where Eureka stood "You do know what's happening right?" Naruto asked as he placed a hand gently on the cocoon ignoring the burning sensation going through his hand. Eureka looked confused toward him, looking for an answer Naruto glanced at her with one eye before he grabbed her hand "The Nirvash is based off your heart it gained a slight transformation when you felt the friendship with Renton now your heart has changed more and its fusing with Kitsune I was barley able to hear the Nirvash through the cocoon but that's wht she said" Naruto said, forcing his arm through the energy cocoon as he spoke. Naruto was soon swallowed by the cocoon of energy with Eureka yelling a shout of surprise as she was pulled in.

Gekkostate arrived in time to see Eureka be engulfed by the energy. The Gekkostate watched as the red cracks on the cocoon spread with a loud screeching noise, the noise escalated as the once golden cocoon turned bright red, almost the color of blood. The Gekkostate members were forced to cover their ears when the noise became too much for them to handle. With a shock wave and a wave of trapar waves that seemed to just pass right through the Gekko with no effect but out of the gold cocoon a new Nirvash stood in all its glory. While the original look was the same, the Nirvash now had a broken blade coming out of its forehead and had the sword and shield from Kitsune. The Nirvash transformed back into its vehicle form and Naruto and Eureka stood up from either side of the cockpit Naruto smiling softly as he ran a hand over the Nirvash's armor smiling softly "I guess I'm Nirvash's new pilot" Naruto didn't make out Renton who stood in the back who was glaring at Naruto with hate, turning he stalked away the only sound that resonated from his room was the sound of banging and crashing for a couple hours then…only silence.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well this is the chapter, Eureka and Naruto's relationship is moving forward but Renton is starting to get mad about this and feel's left out, Next chapter: theEnd vs Nirvash and Reprocutions for changes of the heart will everything be ok for Gekkostate?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay, it's just been hard for me to get my flow back with the story then with other ideas popping into my head its been on the back burner. Well here is Chapter 4 enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto knew something was wrong on the Gekko; they were all on edge and seemed worried about something. While Eureka seemed fine, even happy some on the Gekko said, Renton drew away from everyone closing himself off in his room. Naruto tried checking on him once but when he knocked at the door Renton opened long enough to see it was him then glared at him before slamming the door in his face.

That hurt Naruto the most, someone he considered a friend, his best friend outside of Eureka, was mad at him but he couldn't figure out why. Naruto's only comfort was Eureka and the Nirvash; it seemed with this upgrade that it was easier for Nirvash to speak to him. Before it was just a whisper in the wind when she spoke but now it was a flood of emotions and a whisper in his ear almost clear but still hard to hear. Naruto knew something big was happening when Holland called for a meeting of the Gekkostate in the living room, Naruto had a bad feeling about what was going to happen but he had no choice but to comply, he had to stay by the Nirvash or this unnamed disease he was suffering would kill him.

Naruto quietly sat next to Eureka his eyes focused on the map a single word standing out, Coralian. Naruto glanced over to Eureka with worried filled eyes now noticing the bag under her eyes and the sunken look her face had it was obvious she wasn't feeling well. Naruto placed a hand gently over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze and giving her a soft smile when she glanced at him "Come on, you need to get some sleep" Naruto stood, pulling Eureka to her feet as he glanced at the map "So Eureka and I are going to go out in the Nirvash and observe this Coralian from a distance is that the gist of it?" Naruto asked Holland.

Holland glanced at Eureka before turning back to Naruto "Yeah you guys are key to the operation so make sure you're ready" Holland said with a tight voice. Naruto resisted the urge to flip the man off, he obviously was still mad at the blonde haired teen but Naruto didn't care he wasn't here to satisfy him. Naruto led the girl out hearing Renton's question floating out behind him "What is a Coralian?"

Naruto softly led Eureka to bed careful to tuck her in and make sure she was sleeping. Naruto wanted to stay by her side, his worry too great for him to leave her by herself but didn't want to sit idle so he decided to try something he hadn't done in a while, he decided to meditate and enter his Mindscape.

Naruto took a deep breath as he calmly sat in the chair focusing inward his mind focused on the sewers that was sub consciousness, his eyes opened as he stared around what was once his Mindscape. While his Mindscape was never what would be described as pleasant what it now was a disaster. The pipes that had run through his body, three different types: dark blue for his spiritual energy, a bright white for his physical energy and a dark red for Kurama's chakra but the pipes were messed up. Where it was once a straight line running throughout his mind, now it was cracked and ran irregularly along the hallway some of the pipes swooping down to run along the floor.

Naruto walked along the familiar path stepping over pipes in his path, Naruto let a sad smile cross his face as he walked into the huge opening that housed the Kyuubi. The sight was unfamiliar to the blonde haired teen, where the water was once ankle deep now it was barely over his toes and Kurama's cage was destroyed; the bars were bent and destroyed with only a swirling ball of chakra no bigger than Naruto's thumb left in the middle of the cage glowing in the darkness. Naruto fell to his knees, grunting in pain as the face of a statue flashed in his head but he shook it off, this wasn't the time and place to remember this and it was in the past anyway.

Naruto turned away from Kurama's cage and felt himself leave his Mindscape, this was too painful for him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, glancing to his left where Holland stood with the kids looking around his legs "The operation is about to start, wake Eureka up and prepare to launch the Nirvash" Holland said turning and walking away without another word. Naruto sighed as he stood up, working the kinks out of his body. Naruto turned his head to the sleeping girl raising an eyebrow "You heard him time to go Eureka" Naruto turned and walked away grinning at her surprised look.

Naruto sat in the Nirvash, his hands steady on the steering wheel he knew this was going to be interesting to say the least he had only heard about the Coralian vaguely and even then it was nothing but bad things, how people were murdered from them. Naruto glanced at Eureka, noticing her narrowed eyes as she held her head. Naruto glanced forward as he stared at the open sky, the hangar opening as Nirvash prepared to launch. Naruto placed the headphones on glancing at Eureka once more before he focused forward "Nirvash launching" Naruto said softly his whole body shooting back from the force of the Nirvash shooting out of the hangar.

Naruto was able to calm himself this time when he felt the weightlessness and the stomach churning drop before the ref board flew out and they took off but Naruto knew this was going to take some getting used to. Naruto stared in amazement at the huge circular dome of wind that was a Coralian "So this is what people call a Coralian" Naruto mumbled. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Eureka's sharp turn to look at him, he saw a flash of what looked like misery Naruto reached his hand over grasping hers "Eureka its ok, I'll protect you" Naruto smiled softly, holding her hand only for a few more seconds before turning back forward "Now let's focus on this mission and if you're good maybe we can go out on a date" Naruto said winking toward her.

Naruto's gaze sharpened as he entered what he considered battle mode, something was showing up on the radar and it had the same signature as the old Nirvash that wasn't a good sign "Eureka be careful there's something on the radar, its saying its Nirvash" Naruto stared intently where the signal was "This can't be good" Naruto said, worry in his voice this was the first time he had felt this in a while whatever was heading toward them was a pitch black and was moving in fast he could feel the killer intent from here and only two people had ever managed that, Kisame and Orochimaru.

Naruto glanced at Eureka nodding his head once, this was going to be tough they didn't know each other's fighting style and didn't know how to work together. The one downside to the Nirvash's set up was that in order for the Nirvash's full potential to be realized, the pair piloting the LFO had to be in sync and not trying to oppose the other. Naruto jerked away, dodging the incoming LFO catching sight of its black face glaring at them as it passed by then Nirvash was off, the look alike following. "We got a read on it, it's something called theEnd" Eureka's voice sounded in his ear Naruto nodded as he drew his sword and shield. Naruto hit the brakes quickly, hoping to catch theEnd by surprise but as he was hitting the breaks, Eureka was trying to shoot up in the air.

Naruto nearly bashed his head off the steering wheel as they collided with theEnd, a tumble of limbs and the scrape of metal the only sound they heard as Naruto tried to regain control. He could feel Nirvash's confusion; his eyes glanced over to Eureka for a split second taking note of her trying to do the same thing but in a different way. Naruto knew this wasn't going to work, Nirvash was special that much Naruto could tell with two controls that they needed to work together in harmony but it wasn't going to be possible now, on such short notice.

Naruto lurched over, grasping Eureka's hand as he jerked the Nirvash into a standing position and shot away from the End. Naruto turned to the girl beside him and placed her hand on his chest with his hand placed on the same spot on her. "Eureka this isn't going to work unless were in sync the best I can say is this, listen to my heartbeat try to synchronize our heartbeats only then can we start fighting together but this will only work for a couple minutes." This was something that was taught in the ninja academy, it was to help during wartime while they were also supposed to mix there chakra then focus on their mixed chakra during the fight but this would have to do.

**Thump**

Naruto and Eureka turned both grasping the steering wheel as they shot around, trapar waves shooting up as they spun in spot now shooting toward theEnd.

**Thump**

The sound of his heartbeat echoed in his ear as his entire being focused on their linked heartbeat and on the fight. Nirvash shot threw the sky with speed unnatural for any other LFO but this one, using the sword in the Nirvash's hand the two teens sliced at the LFO in front of them. The hit was shallow but was enough to knock theEnd off balance and seemed to piss the pilot off even more.

**Thump**

Nirvash shot in for another hit but was forced to block with its shield as lasers fired from theEnd shot toward the Nirvash. Naruto grit his teeth as the whole cockpit jarred from the hit luckily the shield withstood the hit but Naruto and Eureka were unable to react when theEnd appeared in front of their face staring down at them.

**Thump**

Naruto was about to react but knew it was too late. The LFO was glaring down at them and Naruto knew this was bad especially when the two devices opened up on the chest of theEnd, Naruto's eyes widened as he stared down at it "This can't be good" he said. Wave upon wave of blood red trapar waves shot out from theEnd circling around the Nirvash without hitting it. Naruto's hands shot to his head as a loud screeching noise sounded in his head, Naruto grit his teeth in pain as he raised a shaky hand over to Eureka grabbing her hand tightly as he heard her scream pierce through his head. "Don't hate me for this" Naruto said quietly as he reached deep within himself, deeper than he had for a very long time. Naruto blinked and he was in his mindscape standing in front of the broken doors that once housed Kurama.

Naruto held a hand out toward the small ball, his fingers splayed out as if he was holding a Rasengan in his hand. A small tendril of red chakra shot out of the ball, the size shrinking by half as Naruto felt the familiar feel of the demonic chakra of Kurama course through his veins giving him power, and along with it the feel of primal rage how dare this _whelp_ try to harm him and his mate he was so forgone in the euphoria that was the demonic charka that what he was thinking didn't even register fully with him.

Naruto blinked and he was back in the Nirvash, the red chakra moving off his body in waves with his new found strength Naruto jerked the Nirvash out of the way, bringing the sword up in an arc Naruto grinned in satisfaction as the two devices on theEnd were destroyed stopping the trapar waves instantly. Naruto glanced over to Eureka who was covered in sweat and was breathing hard, shaking with wide, fear filled eyes.

Naruto spun the Nirvash around, shooting toward the huge ball of wind that was a Coralian. This was going to be tough, theEnd was right on their tail and was pissed if the jerky and random movements were anything to go by. Naruto knew that if they could get near there that he could use it to his advantage but with Eureka out of commission, the fact she had entered this battle sick didn't sit well with the blonde teen but he had no choice. Shaking his head Naruto focused on the problem at hand, defeating theEnd.

Naruto blocked the lasers shot from theEnd with Nirvash's shield, swinging the sword through the smoke right after the explosion stopped and was lucky enough to catch theEnd unprepared. The hit was brutal and sent theEnd careening toward the Coralian but it didn't even cut the armor, Naruto shot toward theEnd with a burst of speed but theEnd was prepared this time. Even as it free fell toward the Coralian it shot its clawed hands at the Nirvash, locking it in place and making it drop its sword and shield.

Naruto started struggling against the bindings, using everything in his disposal to break free but the cords were too strong and before Naruto was able to free himself, theEnd and Nirvash fell straight into the Coralian engulfed by the winds of this mysterious creature.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes not as good as I wanted and I ended it earlier than I wanted to but I wanted to release SOMETHING instead of leaving it untouched like this. I'm hoping to get back into it and put out more chapters but we will have to wait and see next chapter is Inside the Coralian and reprocutions of unwanted actions stay tuned!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Not sure who posted this, they were anonymous, but I appreciate the review and the reason I'm specifically pointing this review out is due to what was said. While I agree it does show Naruto's level of immaturity I feel this is something Naruto will almost always be immature at, while Renton does in fact show hostility toward Naruto the same could be said about Sasuke in cannon but they still became best friends. I feel Naruto sees a little of himself in Renton and so creates a one sided bond of friendship even with the hostility. Going off of Naruto's immaturity involving friends if you stop and look at Cannon you'll notice Naruto considers anyone who talked to him or even had contact with him outside hostility he forms a bond with an example being Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. They only skipped class together and if my assumptions are correct that was just so they didn't get caught, it was said Naruto was alone for most of his life until we join in when he befriends Iruka if that's the case then he wouldn't have hung out with any of the three he skipped class with and he didn't see them outside skipping class together I see it as they went their separate ways after escaping and yet they meet up in the Chuunin exams and Naruto is chummy with them, my final example would be Naruto and Haku, one meeting and Naruto develops a bond with Haku even after he tries killing him the second meeting I just feel he is Immature in the friend department and will latch onto any bond he can and blow it out of proportion. Hope that clears up some things and shines some light on that little fact, well here's chapter 5 enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, finding he was drifting through a tunnel of light, bright blues, whites and purples surrounding him on every side. Naruto spun around as he felt his body flying forward against his will, his eyes darted around looking for something to stop his movement but all he could find was this strange light. In all of his years he had yet to experience something this weird, was this the Coralian's doing or was this something else? Naruto's eyes snapped over, locking eyes with Eureka who was drifting in front of him a few feet away out of his reach.

Naruto reached toward her but was shocked to find her body dissipating into a purple energy. Naruto's eyes widened as he struggled forward to reach her but he could tell he wasn't going to reach in time, in a moment of panic his hands shot up into a hand sign he hadn't used for many years, not since that fateful day. His fingers formed a cross as he molded his chakra, feeling the familiar feel of his chaotic chakra course through his body strengthening it subconsciously, with a cry of desperation Naruto called out the name of the technique that had become his signature move back in his gennin days. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto spoke with conviction but his chakra swirled out of his body dissipating into the air with no effect to his technique.

Naruto started to get desperate, pulling on all the chakra he could he started to pour every ounce of his chakra into this technique trying to desperately use this jutsu but he knew it wouldn't work, even as he kept trying. It hadn't worked ever since that day many years ago when he learned the true feeling of pain, when he had lost everything. Naruto cried out, crying for the first time in years as he watched Eureka disappear completely into the mysterious energy. Naruto looked at where she had been with shock; his hands still up in the hand sign as they started to shake, this wasn't how it was supposed to go they were supposed to have survived this fight with no problem and go back to the Gekko with everyone. Naruto's hands shot up to his head as he roared to the sky as red chakra started spiraling around his body disappearing as it hit the light.

Naruto could see the same purple light spiraling around his body and knew that he was disappearing but he didn't care, he just couldn't care anymore not after losing the girl he had grown attached to, it wasn't love it was too soon for that but he knew it would only be a matter of time before he knew it was love but now she was gone. With a dead look in his eyes Naruto slumped forward, watching as his body disappeared and within a few seconds, he was gone.

Naruto was expecting the afterlife to be a majestic place, where he could meet his parents and his loved ones but he wasn't expecting to appear on a battlefield. Naruto was quick to notice what this was; it was his battle against the fake Madara Uchiha and his army of Zetsu's. Naruto watched with a pain filled smile as he watched a copy of himself fighting the army with all he had, Killer Bee fighting beside him with a flurry of blades.

Naruto remembered this fight well; it was the turning point in the war against the remaining members of Akatsuki, and was the moment when shit hit the fan for the Shinobi Alliance. Naruto knew this was a memory of his past but he could still almost feel the hits he was receiving, the drain on his reserves as he threw around high ranking techniques like they were candy and he could only frown at the absurd amount of openings in his fighting style as he fought like a drunken brawler.

Naruto glanced to his side finding Eureka beside him; he kept his composer only letting out a sigh of relief at seeing her as he turned back to the fight that had transfigured the girl beside him. "That's you" she said quietly her purple eyes barely able to track his movements, Naruto sighed as he watched the memory play out "Yes that was me, back when I was a ninja for Konohagakure" Naruto held up a hand as she opened her mouth to ask the next question "Not yet, just watch it's obvious we are here for a reason just watch and I'll answer what questions I can after" Naruto said quietly as he watched the Zetsu clones surround Killer Bee and himself even as they continued fighting desperately, both of the Jinchuuriki cut off from reinforcements from the Shinobi Alliance. With no backup it was only a matter of minutes that both Jinchuuriki collapsed in exhaustion and were captured by the fake Madara, better known as Tobi.

The world blinked and they were in a different area where the past Naruto stood at the head of a column of ninja's, now he had a sword strapped to his back, a Katana of average length. The blade was nothing special to look at but when Naruto drew it, it was soon singing a song of death and destruction. Naruto was the first to charge, followed by a huge volley of kunai and Shuriken all charged with different elemental chakra, lightning fell from the sky and fireballs flew from the Shinobi forces but Naruto was unaffected by them as he shot toward the army of Zetsu. Naruto was a flurry of action, moving with liquid grace as he flowed around attacks and his sword sliced through the air a soft breeze following each swing. What most couldn't see was the wind chakra flowing around the sword as he decimated the Zetsu clones with ease his target was locked in his sights and he wasn't backing down, not with this much at stake.

The real Naruto walked forward with Eureka slightly behind him, he passed through everything as if they were a Genjutsu but Naruto paid it no mind as his eyes locked onto the giant statue near the middle of the Zetsu army, where a man with an orange spiral mask stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Naruto walked up to the statue, placing a hand gently on it as he smiled softly "Never thought I'd see this thing again" Naruto glanced behind him as he saw his past self quickly gaining ground but he knew what was going to happen, Naruto watched the scene flash again right as his past self jumped toward Tobi with his sword held high.

Naruto glanced around, raising an eyebrow as he recognized Konohagakure before the Fourth Shinobi World War and without the face of Tsunade on the Hokage monument. Naruto glanced at the sky as he frowned up at it "Will you quit it" Naruto said softly shaking his head as he watched a younger version of himself walk by with his eyes downcast and his shoulder slumped. Naruto sighed softly as he shot a glare at the sky before he turned and followed Eureka with his hands shoved into his pockets. Naruto watched with a blank face as he watched the five year old version of himself scrounging for food, picking out of the garbage and scarfing down whatever he could no matter the condition this was a moment in time he wished he could forget but knew it helped shape him.

"Why are we seeing this?" Eureka questioned as she watched the younger version of himself shuffle on, not even stopping when it started to rain on his skinny body "These are my memories, this much is obvious but I have a feeling someone is having a hand in this and that _someone_ is going to regret it later" Naruto growled out glancing at the sky. The sky darkened to a pink before it returned to blue and Naruto grinned as he watched Eureka disappear in a swirl of purple energy. Naruto watched as his body slowly disappeared, taking one last glance up Naruto smiled softly "Just a little longer, wait a little longer" the sky flushed a bright red with a warmth spreading over Naruto's body Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth even as he disappeared out of his memories.

Naruto kept his eyes closed even as he felt his body seated in the Nirvash's seat. _"The Coralian is collapsing on itself we gotta get out of there" _a voice buzzed in his ear Naruto slowly opened his eyes, taking in the brief sight of the spiraling wind circling around him but not touching them in the two LFO's. Naruto stared intently at the LFO across from him, preparing for a battle the wave of trapar waves that followed Naruto wasn't expecting but he still reacted quickly, with speed and precision Naruto sliced the clawed hands of the End off, disarming the LFO and leaving it defenseless Naruto was about to finish it off but Nirvash's controls locked up and instead the LFO smashed the End in the chest with the shield, knocking it to the ground. Naruto glared over to the compact drive shaking his head "If you say so" Naruto muttered glancing over to Eureka who was roused from her sleep "Let's go home" Naruto said softly smiling at her.

Eureka smiled back sleepily as she nodded, both of them taking control of Nirvash and flying away, leaving theEnd behind broken and defeated. Naruto knew it was going to be a long day when he was forced by Eureka to explain everything to everyone. Naruto stood in front of the whole Gekkostate in their living room and he couldn't help but shuffle awkwardly in front of them "Do I really have to do this?" Naruto questioned almost pleadingly, Eureka looked on with a determined expression "They deserve to know" she said with conviction. Naruto sighed in defeat as his eyes scanned over all the faces of Gekkostate but was shocked when one face wasn't present, "Where's Renton?" Naruto questioned looking for his friend.

Naruto glanced over to Holland who was frowning as he glared at the wall kicking it in anger "The little brat ditched the Gekko right after you guys launched, we were so focused on the fight we never even noticed him leaving" Holland snarled Naruto was confused and voiced his confusion "Why though, I thought he was happy here?" Naruto asked Holland couldn't help but stare at the teen with surprise "Are you a dumbass or something?" Naruto growled at the man as he tensed his hands in a clawing motion "Shut up he seemed fine to me" Naruto growled out. Holland shook his head in shock "He's been pissed ever since you arrived, you've taken the girl he loved from him and he resented you for it then you took the one connection he had with Eureka, the Nirvash, he's jealous of how easily you wormed your way into Eureka's and her kids' good graces" Holland said in exasperation Naruto's eyes widened as he glanced at the far wall with what looked like a pout on his face "It's not my fault I never noticed, my childhood didn't exactly hand feed me how to deal with other people" Naruto mumbled. Naruto was able to catch the look in Eureka's eyes as he stared at the far wall and knew something was up "Eureka do you know why Renton left?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her. Her eyes shot down to the bottom left as her hands went up to her chest in nervousness.

"This is supposed to be about your past not what happened" Eureka said quietly, Naruto now knew something was up he kneeled down in front of her looking up at her tear filled gaze "Eureka what happened" Naruto asked softly. Eureka started to shake softly as she glanced down at his eyes, "It started before this mission, I was about to leave my room to meet up with you to launch when Renton walked in. He was determined about something, I could tell by the look on his face he walked up and…" she trailed off as she glanced away from his eyes a tint of red forming on her cheeks as she shuffled her feet. Naruto patiently waited as he stared up at her, keeping his face calm as he waited for her to continue, "He tried kissing me" she muttered Naruto was not expecting _that_ of all things he was so shocked he jumped to his feet, taking a couple of involuntary steps back as he stared at her in shock.

Eureka noticed his reaction and seemed to panic "I stopped him but he looked hurt, I didn't have time to worry about it but I pushed him away and left I didn't have a choice we had to launch and I was already late…" Eureka started babbling looking almost scared. Naruto held up a hand as he sighed, closing his eyes "This is my fault, I should have talked to him like I originally planned after he froze up in the fight but it slipped my mind the best we can do is go to the closest city and see if he's there" Naruto said his eyes darting to Holland who was glaring at him "Who said you were the one giving orders around here" Holland snarled moving up in front of Naruto.

Naruto glared at the man face to face his eyes flashing crimson in anger "That's my friend you're talking about leaving behind mind your word just because your leader of this ship doesn't mean shit to me it's obvious only Eureka and I can pilot the Nirvash, your best combat LFO at the moment you keep looking down on me like this and I WILL leave bringing the Nirvash with me" Naruto snarled his aura making him seem like he was towering over Holland but the man wasn't intimidated in the least as he glared right back.

"You seem to think you're the one calling the shots here but your wrong, you even think about getting into the Nirvash without my permission I will kick you off MY ship and if you somehow manage to launch the Nirvash without us knowing I will SHOOT YOU DOWN" Holland roared out his face red as he finally let the anger he had been holding in toward the blonde out Naruto however wasn't one to be intimidated as he took a step forward now nose to nose with Holland. "Do it, I dare you what you don't seem to realize is I know everything about you and all the LFO's here along with your abilities but you don't know shit about mine I have at least two aces in the hole I could easily, at any time, walk away from the Gekkostate and never look back I only need Eureka and Nirvash not you" Naruto growled baring his fangs as he unconsciously channeled a trickle of the Kyubi's power.

Naruto was about to turn and stalk off but was stopped when he felt a hand on his arm, his head snapped to the side as his slitted, blood red eyes stared into Eureka's purple ones. "Calm down Naruto we are getting off topic I'm worried about Renton too but we can't do anything, he could have went anywhere we need to get a lead first and besides you still have yet to explain about what happened in the Coralian" Eureka said softly staring up at him pleadingly hoping the explanation would explain his red eyes and the mystery surrounding him.

Naruto sighed as he turned and walked away from Holland, sitting down with a heavy sigh. Right before everyone's eyes they watched as Naruto seemed to age, not physically but the way he held himself and the look in his eyes, Naruto glanced up staring at them all as he glanced around judging each and every one of them in turn. "This is something I've never told anyone before but it's all true, I've got proof" Naruto said as he started to channel Kyubi's charka into its first tail form he ignored the gasps of surprise as he glanced at his hand as it slowly faded away against his will "That was the curse I lived with from birth until my seventeenth birthday, one the day I was born a mighty demon known by its title Kyubi attacked my village, Konohagakure, the power it had was too strong for the ninja of my village hundreds died trying to defeat it but only my father was able to defeat it, by sealing it into me" Naruto said his eyes growing a distant look as he stared off into the distant.

"Until I graduated from the ninja academy I was alone, shunned and forced to grow up alone without even knowing of my burden which was the cause of the hate I received but I persevered and while I didn't flourish I survived. Eventually I was trained and was forced to fight this organization looking to rip the Kyubi out of my body and use it for its own gain, this in turn would kill me so it's obvious I fought back it ended up with only myself, holding the nine tailed demon and the person who trained me to master my inner demon who held the eight tailed demon, we were heavily outnumbered there was no way we could win this war we were fighting to save the world but we fought with everything we could…" Naruto trailed off as his head fell into his hands as he closed his eyes.

"We failed" Naruto whispered as he started to shake as he remembered seeing Killer Bee's body as the Hachibi was finally ripped out of his body. "The demons were ripped out of our bodies and my friend died and I barely clung onto life I escaped and started training again, throwing myself into becoming the strongest I could then I fought against the man who had ruined thousands of lives, it was a hard battle I almost died many times but I was able to pull my ace in the hole out. I sent the statue that held the power of the nine tails in it, the other eight had been sealed inside my opponent's body, into the ground fusing it with the very earth I was lucky enough to receive some of the nine-tails' power to defeat this man and in the end I won but in the process lost all those I loved" Naruto glanced around at the faces of the Gekkostate "So I wandered with nothing left to live for" Naruto said trailing off as he sat back with a sigh.

"A few things don't add up, how did we not hear of such a large scale battle, why didn't you mention fighting with LFO's, why haven't I heard of this Konohagakure and why did you come here, specifically for Eureka and the Nirvash" Holland asked having gotten over his anger as he listened to the story Naruto sighed as he glanced over to Holland "I can't answer those quiet yet the time isn't ready but know you will be told in time" Naruto said cautiously looking to stop another fight from happening.

Holland stiffened his eyes flaring with anger but Talho moved up beside Holland, digging her fingers into his shoulder causing him to wince. "It's ok, we all have our secrets" Talho said shooting a glare at Holland Naruto sighed in relief as he sagged backward his eyes closed "I promise to use everything in my power to help you guys with your goal just let me reveal my secrets when I feel it's time" Naruto said softly as he opened his eyes glancing around at everyone.

Holland glanced at him suspiciously as he crossed his arms with hostility "You seem to be awfully cooperative now for someone who was ready to jump ship and leave" Holland grumbled, grunting at the hit from Talho rubbing the spot as he glared at the women. "Yeah well you haven't exactly been friendly, then you talk about doing the one thing I refuse to ever do and that's abandon a friend I got mad and when I get mad I don't watch what I say while what I said is all true it doesn't mean I'm going to do it on a whim I've seen enough betrayal in my time" Naruto said his eyes distant as he remembered his once best friend Sasuke. Naruto shook his head as he stood shoving his hands in his pocket "That's my story, I fought in a war and now look to just settle down and not have to worry about fighting for the rest of my life but that can't be done yet, not when I still have some things I have to do you can trust me or not at this point it won't matter but I will help Eureka that's all you guys need to worry about" Naruto turned and walked away heading for the one comfort he had at the moment, Nirvash.

Naruto softly placed a hand on Nirvash's leg as it sat in the hangar in its vehicle form. The sword it normally held was running along its right leg with the long shield it normally held running along its left leg, Naruto smiled softly as he felt the Nirvash's happiness and a soft whisper in his mind _Naruto _"I see you're slowly regaining your powers Nirvash it's only a matter of time before we make our move" Naruto said softly. Naruto turned and sat down as he closed his eyes trying to relax, he felt drained from the fight and trip into the Coralian and then revealing most of his past. "Nirvash seems to be growing now that you're around" Eureka said from beside him.

Naruto opened a single eye glancing at the girl who had a hand resting on Nirvash as she stared at it "Yeah I guess your right" Naruto closed his eye as he tried to relax taking deep, relaxing breaths "What was with the magic that happened in your memories are you a magician" Eureka asked with curiosity "You can do magic trick!" Maeter asked Naruto opened his eyes to stare into the girls wide, doe like eyes as she stared it with. Naruto smiled softly as he stood up "They are actually called Jutsu, they are techniques used by ninja's sadly I lost that ability to use them when I was captured" Naruto said as he watched all three kids deflate.

Naruto sighed as he walked over to the wall "While I can't cast Jutsu I can still channel the energy that is used to fuel Jutsu called chakra because the Kyubi was ripped from my body it messed up my chakra network leaving me unable to perform jutsu's requiring hand seals and all but one of my techniques I never learned to do without hand signs" Naruto said turning to face the children. "Now watch carefully I will show you my amazingly awesome ninja skills" Naruto said dramatically as he turned back around he walked forward and started walking straight up the wall with his hands in his pocket "And now time for a disappearing act" Naruto said casually over the gasps of surprise from the kids.

Naruto grinned as he used a quick burst of speed to appear behind the kids poking each on the cheek before disappearing again only to appear in between Nirvash's legs, out of sight of the kids but within sight of Eureka who glanced around and spotted him. Naruto grinned as he held a finger to his lips, while usually he was more reserved he sometimes couldn't stop the childishness from showing, usually when he was around kids their innocence just left Naruto happy and wanting to act immature too. Naruto could hear their shouts of surprise as they looked around for him looking at every nook and cranny but each time they would get close to his spot he would disappear and appear somewhere else after a few minutes he appeared in the center of the hangar with crossed arms as he raised an eyebrow at Eureka who was also looking for him.

With an exaggerated, flourishing bow Naruto announced his presence "As you can see I'm an amazing ninja while I can't use my more flashier moves I've managed to become fast and strong enough to win without them, it was hard but I managed" Naruto said he was about to straighten up when he stumbled the world spinning as he fell onto his knees, his eyes wide. Naruto could almost hear the kids yelling but it was low and deep to him, his vision was shaking as it appeared that the ship was shaking and shuddering under this dark, oppressing aura. The aura seemed almost like the Nirvash's it was laced with killer intent and was focused completely on him he hadn't felt this since he had met Gaara in the hospital room back before the Chuunin exam's. Naruto could feel the killing intent coming from the south but it was a vague feeling and he wasn't able to pinpoint it.

The feeling disappeared as Naruto started gasping for breath as he braced his hands against the ground, sweat pouring from his body he hadn't felt this helpless in a while not since he had faced off against Kurama for the first time he could hear the kids checking on Eureka and he was surprised to see her on the ground shaking with wide, fear filled eyes "Did you feel that too?" Naruto asked as he took deep breaths as if he had been holding his breath the whole time, which wouldn't surprise him. Eureka nodded shakily as Naruto stood moving over and embracing her. "Don't worry I'll protect you from whatever the hell that was" Naruto said softly as he stroked her hair staring off to where the feeling originated from _Whatever that was, It can't be good especially since it was only Eureka and I that felt it._ Naruto knew whatever it was, they were going to need as much power as possible and they had to get into fighting condition but first he had to comfort the girl in his arms, who was shaking uncontrollably from fear.

* * *

**Authors End Note: I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter, especially that ending but what was that killing intent so similar to Nirvash and why was it felt when it was so far away? More of Naruto's past was revealed but what didn't he reveal?**

**Second Note: For those who may wonder about the fact he can't use Kage Bunshin or Rasengan I want to point out a couple things I noticed and my deduction of why this happened. In Naruto only two people have been revealed that have had their Biju ripped out of their body, Kushina (Naruto's mom) and Gaara. Now Kushina never used any jutsu after Kurama was taken out only her chakra chains which I feel is more of a bloodline than anything. Now Gaara has yet to use Jutsu that doesn't involve using sand and most of that is him moving the sand around with his chakra. Notice neither use jutsu involving handsigns afterward? I feel if a Biju, who is linked to its hosts chakra coils since the demonic chakra is coursing through the hosts coils, I feel that a host has to suffer SOME sort of reprocutions from having the demon ripped out how would it be possible for them to just come back missing the demon and only be missing out on the abilities the Biju offered? It has to affect the body somehow I figured that it would ruin their chakra network, hence the broken pipes in Naruto's mind scape in an earlier chapter, this leaves him with only the ability to channel chakra through his body to do stuff like reinforcing his body, water walking, tree walking and channeling wind chakra through his weapons, shown in the second war memory in the Coralian. He can't use Rasengan either because of the fact that because of the messed up chakra network he doesn't have the control required, which the Rasengan does take a lot of control, and with his messed up chakra network the control required to perform this technique is beyond his reach.**

**Third, and final, Note: The reason the Coralian scene is different than in Eureka 7 is that its different people, I feel the experience is different since Naruto is there instead of Renton and the emotions are different with all three, Naruto is more in control than Renton was and Anemone is in an angered rage so she was suppressed by Naruto, subconsciously, so that she never experienced the memories and there is also some other force in play outside of just Naruto…..**


End file.
